


An Invitation You Can't Decline

by dornfelder



Series: Translated Works [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode 6, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: „Ich habe Standards“, sagte Aziraphale gekränkt.„Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste“, seufzte Crowley. Und dann, als hätte er es schon unzählige Male getan, legte er seine Hand auf Aziraphales.





	An Invitation You Can't Decline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Invitation You Can't Decline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229686) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> _Anmerkung der Autorin:_  
>  Ja, hi, ich habe das Buch vor vielen Jahren gelesen, und dann hat die Serie so viele Gefühle in mir wachgerufen und sofort danach ist das hier passiert. Wie es die Vertragsbedingungen verschreiben, stammt der Titel aus „Killer Queen“ von Queen. Ich freue mich, so viele alte Freunde in diesem Fandom wiederzusehen – danke, Twentysomething, Merelyn und Leupagus, die mit mir zusammen dem Wahnsinn verfallen, und Leupagos fürs Betalesen.
> 
>  _Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:_  
>  Fanfic in Perfektion. Ich habe lange keine Fanfic mehr übersetzt, und diese kleine, zarte Fic hat alles, was man sich wünschen könnte. Tausend Dank, Vaysh, fürs Korrekturlesen! :)

Auf der Busfahrt zurück nach London saß Aziraphale neben Crowley, und, nun – niemand konnte ihm einen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass er Crowley nahe bei sich haben wollte, eine Rückversicherung, dass sie es geschafft und die Beinahe-Apokalypse heil überstanden hatten. Es war eine sehr menschliche Angewohnheit, wirklich, Trost in Körperkontakt zu suchen.

„Alles okay, Engel?“, murmelte Crowley neben ihm. Er fläzte sich breitbeinig wie üblich auf seinem Sitz, und in einem Bus hieß das automatisch, dass zwischen ihnen kein Raum mehr war.

„Mir geht es gut“, sagte Aziraphale.

„Du zitterst“, sagte Crowley erstaunlich sanft.

Das tat er tatsächlich, stellte er fest. Menschliche Körper waren seltsam und wunderbar und auch nach all dieser Zeit immer noch für eine Überraschung gut.

„Ah“, sagte Aziraphale etwas verspätet. „Schock, nehme ich an.“

„Möglich“, stimmte Crowley zu und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, einen von der Sorte, die er nach sechstausend gemeinsamen Jahren immer noch nicht so recht deuten konnte. „Ich könnte dir eine von diesen Rettungsdecken herzaubern, die Sanitäter immer den Leuten überlegen.“ Er zögerte. „Oder noch eine Flasche Wein.“

Aziraphale nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Schilds, auf dem Fahrgäste darüber informiert wurden, dass Essen und Trinken im Bus verboten waren.

„Ehrlich?“, sagte Crowley mäßig beeindruckt. „Heute Nachmittag hast du dich gegen Himmel und Hölle aufgelehnt, aber das geht dir zu weit?“

„Ich habe Standards“, sagte Aziraphale gekränkt.

„Als wenn ich das nicht wüsste“, seufzte Crowley. Und dann, als hätte er es schon unzählige Male getan, legte er seine Hand auf Aziraphales. Seine Haut fühlte sich kühl an und schaffte es irgendwie, den Eindruck von Schlangenschuppen zu vermitteln.

Aziraphale drehte seine Hand, sodass die Handfläche nach oben wies, und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander, ganz so, als hätte er das auch schon unzählige Male getan. Er fand sich – nun ja, ziemlich mutig.

Als er Crowley seinerseits einen Seitenblick zuwarf, schaute der starr geradeaus, als ginge nichts weiter Ungewöhnliches vor sich.

Den ganzen Weg zurück nach London hielten sie Händchen. Dort hielt der Bus außerplanmäßig vor einem Hotel unweit von Crowleys Wohnung, und Aziraphale brachte es nicht über das Herz, ihn deswegen zu ermahnen. Er stieg einfach hinter Crowley aus dem Bus und nahm die dargebotene Hand, um sich hinunter auf die Straße helfen zu lassen.

„Danke“, sagte Aziraphale. „Es war ein langer Tag, stimmt’s?“

Crowleys einer Mundwinkel hob sich ein wenig, aber er hatte Aziraphales Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen. Mit dem Kopf wies er in Richtung des Hotels. „Wollen wir?“

Aziraphale versuchte angestrengt, nicht an seine Buchhandlung zu denken. „Es ist wirklich nett von dir …“

„Warum erzählst du es nicht gleich der ganzen Nachbarschaft, Engel“, murmelte Crowley und zog Aziraphale mit sich in die Lobby.

*****

Es war schlau von Crowley, sie im Hotel einzuquartieren, und das sagte Aziraphale ihm auch.

„Hat keinen Zweck, es ihnen zu leicht zu machen, uns zu finden – beiden Seiten“, sagte Crowley leise, als sie zum Empfangstresen gingen, und wandte sich mit seiner bemerkenswerten dämonischen Überredungskunst an die Hotelmitarbeiterin. „Wir hätten gern Ihre beste Suite“, sagte er und setzte einen charmanten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Es ist unser Jahrestag.“

Und dann _legte er Aziraphale den Arm um die Taille._

„Ja“, sagte Aziraphale schwach. „Unser … Jahrestag.“ Es fühlte sich fast so an, als hätte Crowley seinen Flügel über ihn gebreitet, was unter metaphysischen Gesichtspunkten natürlich nicht zutraf, aber es rief den gleichen Eindruck von Zuflucht und Wärme hervor und jagte ihm etwas wie einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagte die Hoteldame freundlich. Sie war jung und ging tagsüber an die Uni. Während ihrer Nachtschichten im Hotel lernte sie für Klausuren. Sie mochte Buchhaltung und Narzissen und machte sich oft Sorgen um ihre jüngere Schwester, was – oh ja, da bestand tatsächlich reichlich Anlass zur Sorge. „Unsere Luxussuite ist frei, wenn Ihnen das recht wäre?“

Crowley reichte ihr seine Kreditkarte über den Tresen, statt die Rechnung auf _wundersame_ Weise zu begleichen.

„Sehr klug, mein Lieber“, murmelte Aziraphale. Es hatte wirklich keinen Zweck, es ihnen zu leicht zu machen.

Crowley wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er war Aziraphale so nahe, dass zwischen ihren Gesichtern nur wenige Zentimeter blieben. „Engel“, sagte er leise und zärtlich, als hätte er vergessen, dass seine Überredungskünste der Empfangsdame galten.

Besagte Empfangsdame reichte Crowley ein Formular zum Unterschreiben. „Soll ich eine Flasche Champagner aufs Zimmer schicken, Sir?“

„Zwei“, sagte Aziraphale, was für ihn selbst überraschend kam, und Crowley drückte einmal sachte seine Taille, bevor er Aziraphale hoch in ihre Suite führte.

*****

„Ist schon länger her, dass wir das gemacht haben“, sagte Crowley und reichte Aziraphale, der sich in der großen, freistehenden Badewanne aalte, die Champagnerflasche. Crowley lehnte an der Seite der Wanne, den Hinterkopf auf den Rand gelegt.

„War das in Rom?“ Aziraphale musste raten.

Nachdenklich runzelte Crowley die Stirn. „Budapest, glaube ich.“

Aziraphale trank einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und reichte sie Crowley zurück. „Nein, nein, war es nicht in …“

„Hakone“, sagte Crowley. „Du wolltest die heiße Quelle partout nicht verlassen, nicht einmal für das beste Sushi der Welt …“

„Und du warst eine Schlange!“, sagte Aziraphale, froh, dass er sich endlich erinnerte. Es war eine wirklich wunderbare heiße Quelle gewesen, unter freiem Himmel, und eine wirklich wunderbare Flasche Reiswein, und Crowley ein wunderbar schweres, geschmeidiges Gewicht auf seinen Schultern.

„Die Steine waren sehr warm“, sagte Crowley einen Hauch defensiv.

„Du kannst dich gern wieder in eine Schlange verwandeln, wenn du magst“, sagte Aziraphale. „Ich habe nichts dagegen.“

„Als Schlange kann ich nicht trinken.“

„Tja, das stimmt wohl“, gab Aziraphale zu. Er legte die Arme auf den Beckenrand, neben die Stelle, an der Crowleys Kopf ruhte. „Was sollen wir nur machen?“, sagte er, begleitet von einem Seufzen. Es brachte nichts, das Thema länger zu ignorieren. „Sie finden uns, früher oder später.“

Crowley drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. „Wir könnten _das hier_ tun“, schlug er vor. „Wir könnten einfach … so weitermachen.“

„Als Menschen leben, meinst du?“, sagte Aziraphale. „Mein Lieber …“ Er schluckte. Die enorme Bedeutung dessen, was sie getan hatten, wurde ihm klar, und er kannte seine Seite. Sie würden ihm das _niemals_ verzeihen. „Mein _Liebling_ , ich fürchte, wir würden uns irgendwann verraten.“

„Du willst also nicht mit mir in Sünde leben“, sagte Crowley.

Aziraphale verschluckte sich. „Ich denke kaum, dass … ich meine …“

„Also willst du einen ehrbaren Dämon aus mir machen?“

„Ich will dich genau so, wie du bist“, sagte Aziraphale.

Crowleys Augen weiteten sich.

„Und übrigens, wer hat noch mal sechs Ziegen und ein gemästetes Kalb für mich bezahlt, seinerzeit?“, fuhr Aziraphale erbarmungslos fort.

„Bist du deswegen immer noch gekränkt?“, fragte Crowley ungläubig.

„Es war eine Beleidigung“, sagte Aziraphale pikiert. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so wenig für mich geboten hast. Sechs Ziegen, also wirklich.“

„Und ein gemästetes Kalb! Hör zu, ich hätte dich nicht einfach im Stich gelassen, während die feindliche Armee einmarschierte.“

„Schon damals?“, fragte Aziraphale überrascht.

Crowleys Blick war stet und dabei unerwartet weich. „Schon damals, Engel. Sogar schon vorher.“

Alles, was je geschrieben worden war, hatte versucht, diesen Moment, dieses Gefühl in Worte zu fassen. Aziraphale war ein Wesen, das zum Lieben geschaffen war, aber selbst er konnte es unmöglich beschreiben. Es fühlte sich immens an, überwältigend, stark und zart und alles dazwischen, und es bestand aus wundersam geretteten Büchern und Crêpes und Weihwasser in einer Thermoskanne und, und, _und_.

„Was machen wir nur?“, fragte Aziraphale. Es war einfach zu grausam, die Welt zu retten und zu diesem Moment zu gelangen und zu wissen, dass sie trotzdem noch alles verlieren konnten. „Sie werden sagen, wir seien Verräter. Sie werden ein Exempel an uns statuieren.“

„Das werden sie schön bleiben lassen“, sagte Crowley scharf. Er richtete sich auf und sah Aziraphale mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der an rechtschaffene Empörung grenzte.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte Aziraphale zittrig.

„Ich habe dich schon einmal verloren, Engel – und das tue ich kein zweites Mal, hörst du mich?“, sagte Crowley. Er sah ein bisschen wild um die Augen aus, und Aziraphale konnte es fühlen, das Echo der Erinnerung an Angst und Verzweiflung.

Vielleicht hatten die Menschen recht – nicht alles konnte man mit Worten ausdrücken. Letztlich blieb Aziraphale nur eine Antwort: Er beugte sich vor und küsste Crowley, ein zartes, langsames Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen.

Er hatte das zum ersten Mal getan. Als er sich zurücklehnte und die Augen öffnete, wirkte Crowley wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Habe ich es richtig gemacht?“, fragte Aziraphale, ein nervöses Flattern im Magen.

„Aziraphale“, sagte Crowley in gefährlichem Tonfall, „steig aus dieser Badewanne.“

Aziraphale schluckte hart, gab sich _Mühe_ und tat wie geheißen.

*****

Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein menschlicher Körper an diesem Abend noch weitere Überraschungen für ihn parat hielt, aber damit lag er offensichtlich falsch.

Es stellte sich heraus, wenn man sich wirklich _bemühte_ und jemanden so unglaublich liebte, _nun ja_.

„So hat es sich nicht angefühlt, als ich es selbst versucht habe“, sagte Aziraphale und rang nach Luft, als Crowley einen gewundenen Pfad von Küssen auf seinen Hals presste. Ein paar waren beinahe schmerzhaft, als ob Crowley seine _Zähne_ benutzte, und, oh, sonderbarerweise fühlte sich das besser an als erwartet.

„Du bringst mich noch um“, murmelte Crowley, der Heuchler: Seine Hüften waren zwischen Aziraphales Beinen gefangen und er _räkelte_ sich dort; es fühlte sich so gut an, besser als der köstlichste Wein, den er je getrunken hatte, besser als die Pastete von 1852 – und Aziraphale erinnerte sich an jeden einzelnen Bissen –, aber irgendwie war es nicht genug.

„Näher“, bettelte Aziraphale und Crowley stöhnte, das Gesicht an seinem Hals verborgen, presste Aziraphales Handgelenke auf das Bett und bewegte sich rhythmisch über ihm.

„Näher“, sagte Aziraphale wieder, und Crowley verflocht ihre Finger miteinander und küsste ihn, tauchte mit der Zunge in Aziraphales Mund, und, oh, das war auch sehr schön, aber er wollte …

„Näher“, flehte er.

„Noch näher, und ich bin in dir“, zischte Crowley.

„Ja, bitte, lass uns“, sagte Aziraphale, und Crowley gab einen verwundeten Laut von sich.

„Halt – warte, eine _gesegnete_ Sekunde, wir brauchen …“

Aziraphale konzentrierte sich.

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, keine Wunder“, sagte Crowley heiser.

„Muss das wirklich jetzt sein?“, sagte Aziraphale. „Es ist ja nicht, als hätte ich Wasser in Wein verwandelt.“

Crowley drang in ihn ein, und Aziraphale fühlte es – die süße, quälend wachsende Lust, die unbeschreibliche Essenz, _Crowley_ , die seine eigene berührte. Es war schwer zu sagen, wo sein Körper endete und Crowleys begann. Ohnehin, was waren schon Körper, außer Gefäßen, die kaum imstande waren, sie zu fassen, die nur einen Teil von dem darstellten, was sie waren? Aziraphale spürte, wie seine hundertäugigen Flügel sich ausbreiteten, und Crowleys rußschwarze Schwingen streckten sich ebenfalls, wenn auch nicht in dieser Realität, aber …

„Mehr“, verlangte er.

Crowleys Hüften schossen vor. „Gierig“, sagte er, „perfekt – Engel, ich …“

Aziraphale stöhnte. „Hör nicht auf, genau so, ich kann nicht …“

„ _O Gott_ “, sagte Crowley, und in diesem Moment, als sie beide vor Lust erbebten, wusste Aziraphale, es war keine Blasphemie.

*****

„Wählt Euer Antlitz mit Bedacht“, wiederholte Crowley. Er lag immer noch eng an Aziraphale geschmiegt und malte mit den Fingern abwesend Muster auf seine Haut.

„Sie hat niemals falsch gelegen“, erinnerte ihn Aziraphale. „Wir können uns nicht für immer verstecken, aber vielleicht können wir … sie täuschen. Wenn die Hölle dich erwartet und stattdessen mich bekommt, und umgekehrt …“

Crowley gab einen beinahe schockiert klingenden Laut von sich.

„Was denn?“

„Das ist nur …“ Crowley hustete. „Du weißt schon. _Intim_.“

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wo das Problem liegt“, sagte Aziraphale einen Hauch gekränkt. „Du hast gerade deine Essenz in mir vergossen, und ich liebe dich …“

„Bitte nenn das nicht so“, murmelte Crowley. „Moment mal, du …?“

„Ich liebe dich, ja“, sagte Aziraphale. „Selbstverständlich.“

„Selbstverständlich“, wiederholte Crowley heiser.

„Also, lass uns einschlafen, und am Morgen tauschen wir die Körper“, sagte Aziraphale. Er war in mehr als einer Hinsicht erschöpft, und es was ein schrecklich behagliches Bett. Crowleys warmes Gewicht halb auf ihm machte es noch behaglicher.

„Engel“, sagte Crowley nach einer Weile, als er kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. „Du weißt es doch, oder? Du weißt, dass ich – ich meine, wirklich, ich …“

„Ja, Liebling, ich weiß“, sagte Aziraphale, und das tat er. Er wusste es selbst im tiefsten Inneren, in dem Ort, an dem die Allmächtige ihn ins Leben gerufen hatte.

„Ich hätte auch zehn Ziegen bezahlt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, will ich damit sagen.“

Aziraphale verdrehte die Augen. „Schlaf ein. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag.“

„Das stimmt, oder?“, sagte Crowley einigermaßen erstaunt und hielt ihn weiter eng umschlungen, bis zum Morgen.


End file.
